A Rude Awakening
by cerealkiller78
Summary: Terra has a rude awakening when she is woken from her stone prison, only to be back in Slade's clutches, and he has no intention of going easy on her anymore. In fact, he intends to make her life a living misery. No one betrays Slade and lives to tell about it, because if there were any who did survive it, Slade would make absolute sure that they wouldn't be able to tell about it..
1. Chapter 1

Darkness…That's all there was. As if she didn't exist anymore. That's how it had been for…She didn't even know how long anymore.

Darkness…But then there was light! A tiny light that slowly became larger as she heard cracking all around her. It was the first light she had seen, and the first sound she had heard since as long as she could remember.

Then it happened. She was able to move her fingers, or any part of herself for that matter, as the substance she was encased in, cracked, and fell away from her.

All too suddenly, she found herself free, as she fell from the remaining stone, and face first onto the hard ground…Not a very pretty rebirth into the world, but she wasn't complaining.

She slowly lifted her head, as her vision became focused to the world in front of her. She attempted to stand, a difficult feat when your legs feel like jello beneath you. But she eventually managed to stand herself up on her two legs.

"H-Hello…" She managed to get out. Her first word since being encased in stone. She didn't actually expect anyone to answer. But she was really hoping someone was around. She sure wouldn't be getting far on her own.

"Hello Terra…" An all too familiar voice said from the shadows, automatically causing her skin to crawl. She may have been gone for a long time…but she could never forget that voice.

"W-Who's there?.." She stuttered.

"I think you know exactly who…" The voice said before a figure emerged from the shadows.

"No…" She whispered, not willing to accept the fact that the man who had ruined her past life, and who she had taken down single handedly, was back, and was standing in front of her now.

"It's been a long time…Has it not?" He spoke calmly, yet menacingly.

She managed to snap herself out of her daze, as she attempted to summon her powers…but to her utter shock and horror, nothing happened. Not even so much as a glimmer of gold from her hands. She was powerless.

"What did you do to me?.." She whispered, still getting used to using her voice again. What do you want?"

"You swore an oath to me, and I intend to make you keep it. Even if I have to pound it into that rock hard skull of yours. The only times you will ever be using your powers again are the times that I deem neccesary"

"Forget it Slade…" Terra said, her voice getting stronger as she used it more. "Nothing you can do will ever make me be your apprentice again!"

Slade gave a low chuckle, sending involuntary shivers up her spine.

"Care to put that belief to the test? Because I assure you, I have many ways to persuade you otherwise. You can do this the easy way, or the hard way Terra. Let me remind you; the last time you worked for me, I treated you like a rare gem, polishing you to shine. But if you would rather that I treated you like dirt, which your very name implies that you are, I would be happy to oblige. The choice is yours Terra."

"Why are you SO intent on making ME your apprentice?" Terra blurted. "Get someone who actually wants the job! Or is that why you have to force people to work for you? Because nobody does want to work for a psycho who only ever thinks of himself, and dehumanizes and abuses even those who do work for him!" By now, thanks to the adrenaline in her veins, she had her full voice back.

"Now Terra…Is that any way to speak to your master?"

Terra ignored his comment altogether, as she turned and began slowly walking away.

"I'm not doing this again Slade. Just leave me ALONE!"

Before she could process what was going on, she found herself knocked hard to the ground.

"If you do not wish to work for me, I suppose I will respect that." Slade said darkly as he leered over her.

I take it your choice is to be treated like dirt. So why should I have something as low as dirt working for me anyway? Dirt is useful only for being trampled on and kicked up."

Terra attempted to pick herself back up, but was immediately kicked back to the ground as Slade put his boot on the side of her head and applied pressure, grinding the other side of her face into the ground.

"Dirt is also meant to stay in the ground."

" If that's the case, you should be six feet under!" Terra retorted.

"Dirt also does not speak…Perhaps we should fix that…" He kneeled down to her level, and took out a knife from his pocket.

Terra's eyes widened as he forced her mouth open. She tried to fight against it, but soon the blade was inside her mouth, against her tongue. Terra immediately ceased all struggling, panting hard, not willing to take any chances.

"Good girl" Slade purred as he placed the knife firmer against her tongue. Terra simply had tears streaming down her face now. She was at Slade's mercy now, and that scared her… because she knew from fact, and experience, that he had none.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra knew that Slade wouldn't hesitate to slice her tongue off right then and there, so she did the only thing she knew would change his mind.

"Pleathe mathter." Her words were distorted as the knife was still firmly against her tongue.

Slade only chuckled. "Oh Terra, it's much too late for that. If you wish to be free from your oath, then free you are. Flattery will no longer save you." Terra was fearing where this was going.

"Now, I do believe we have some unfinished issues regarding you killing me…" Terra gave a yelp of pain, as the knife made a small slice in her tongue.

Slade leaned menacingly down and spoke into her ear. "Just consider this pay-back."

Terra let out an ear-piercing scream as her tongue was suddenly violently severed from its place, and blood poured from her mouth, as Slade stood back up.

"What's the matter Terra? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait…I do." He chuckled as he tossed the severed tongue in front of her.

Terra tried not to look at it, but instead, kept her head focused downward, tears streaming down her face, as more blood poured from her mouth. She wanted so badly to be back inside the stone. At least she was safe in there…Like a cocoon.

"Oh Terra…" Slade purred as if he had read her mind. "You have no idea. This is only the beginning."

He took her by her hair and began dragging her away with him, like a beast dragging its prey away. She tried reaching up to pull his hand away, but Slade simply took this opportunity to grab her hand and twist it back, near to the point of breaking, before he finally stopped. He then took out some rope and tied her hands painfully tight behind her back, as he continued dragging her.

TTTTTTTTT

Beast boy shot up from his bed in a sweat. Looking around, he was relieved to find he was in his room.

"A dream….It was just a bad dream…" He tried to convince himself. But it was so real…Maybe, if he could just reassure himself by going down to the cave again…

No. He mentally told himself. He couldn't go back there, he had gone there too many times…All it did was bring pain and sorrow…He had already told himself that he wouldn't go there anymore. He had given his final goodbye to Terra the last time he was down there. He had to move on. All that was left there were painful memories. It would consume him from the inside out soon, if he didn't learn to move on.

Beastboy sighed as he got out of bed. He was as good as awake anyways, and even if he could get back to sleep, he wasn't sure he wanted to, after that dream…The mind could sure be a nerve-racking place when it wanted to be…

***Sighs* I know…extremely short chapter…I really need to stop doing this, but I want you guys to see it! I'm just trying to be nice to you and get it out sooner, even if that means its short…**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they had finally gotten back to Slade's secret lair, Terra felt like she was going to pass out. She probably would have too, but halfway through the walk back, Slade had injected her with some unknown substance, which she now was assuming was to keep her awake, because she wanted to pass out, and she felt like she was going to, but her body never made it all the way into that sweet dark world of nothingness.

Upon entering what looked to be a cell, Slade threw her unmercifully to the ground, her face hitting the ground first, as her hands were still burning from their tight binds. She waited for the stars to clear from her vision, as Slade leered over her.

"It's a real shame I had to rid you of your tongue terra. That was never intended to be part of my plan, but if you keep insisting on making things difficult for yourself, then I will oblige. I will make your life a living misery until I have reacquired what once was mine."

Terra spit a mouthful of blood at Slade's feet in complete defiance, which in turn, earned her a sharp kick to the ribs.

"You used to respect me Terra." Slade began as he turned around to a table of instruments he had lying around.

"Together, we brought this city to its knees. You did what I said without question, and I intend to have that same loyal apprentice back." He continued sifting through the things on the table.

"I WILL have that apprentice back." He said darkly as he turned around from the table again, having found what he was looking for.

Terra's eyes widened at the sight of what he was holding, a nine tail whip.

'He wouldn't'…she thought desperately, but even as she was thinking that, he was uncoiling it.

"You only make this hard on yourself Terra. Keep that in mind." He finished, before bringing the whip down hard onto her back.

The white hot lash caught her off guard as she screamed out, before another lash fell onto the back of her leg, then her arm, her back again, striking injuries multiple times…

20….

30….

40…

She lost count of how many there were. She was finally beginning to lose consciousness, before Slade finally stopped with the blows, and took out a syringe as he kneeled down next to her and jabbed it into her neck.

"Can't have you falling asleep now, can we?" He said as she immediately began feeling the effects of the substance, and was instantly wide awake, able to feel the pain in full once again. Thankfully though, the blows stopped after that, and he dragged her over to the wall, forcing her arms up, and into overhead shackles built into the wall, forcing her arms to stay up, before he finally left the room, leaving her alone in the dark, with her pain, without another word.

**Leave reviews as always! They make me happy, and fuel the story!**


End file.
